A Day at the Zoo
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: I am watching one of my favorite Anime, and I get an Idea... Pairing's : KL-IGSess : InuKag :MirSan : KikNar (very little, if any, haha) : maybe some more, hehe
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: If I owned Sesshomaru or co. do you honestly think that I would be making a Fanfic? I thought so. . .  
  
KL-IG: I am going to have sooo much fun!  
  
Sess: You Idiot!  
  
KL-IG: Don't make me call you a certain name, by which you would hate!  
  
Sess: And what would that be?  
  
KL-IG: SESSY-POO!  
  
Sessy-Poo: You wouldn't chan- WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!  
  
KL-IG: **Sings like a maniac** Laa Laa Laa laaaa laaa laaaa lalala laaalalaaalalaaaa. . .  
  
Sessy-poo: -_-;  
  
KL-IG: **Get's Mallet** Shhhhh. . . I'm huntin' Sessy-poo's, **Laughs like Elmer Fudd**  
  
Sessy-poo: O.O;;;  
  
Inu-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sessy-poo: Shut up! **Grabs a chair and throws it at Inu-chan**  
  
Inu-chan: Why? **Runs out of the way**  
  
KL-IG: Oh!!! **Walks in the way of the on-coming chair** Ouchies! **Unconscious**  
  
Sessy-Poo: 0.0!! What have I done?!?  
  
Inu-chan: 0.0! Knocked the author unconscious!  
  
KL-IG: **Dreams of writing a Fanfiction** Have fun reading all!  
  
A Day at the Zoo,  
By KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
KL-IG .P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting home watching one of my Favorite Anime, Inuyasha. It was my Favorite episode . . . 'Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin' When I thought, ' I want all of the Inuyasha characters!' So I finished watching Inuyasha, went to my bedroom, turned on my computer, and went to my paint program. I drew a picture of a Zoo, with lots and lots of REALLY BIG Cages. Then, I saved it, named it, and turned off my computer. I was just about to get my laptop when . . . "Dinners down!" Yelled my Aunt, she was with us that day, and said that she would make dinner. So after dinner was done, I ran to my room, got on my fall clothes, grabbed my Laptop, said that I would be back in a bit, and then ran outside. I got our garage key, opened the garage door, got out my bike, and closed and locked it again. After returning the key to where it was, I ran outside again, put my Laptop in the front basket on my bike, closed and secured its lid, and was soon on my way to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After about 15 minutes of peddling I came to the park. I walked around a bit, until I saw a nice open bench, with a nice breeze flowing. So after putting a lock on my bike, and using a secret magical spell that I learned (KL-IG: Kind of like a shield, oh B.T.W. my bike in leaning against the bench I am sitting on) I opened my Laptop, turned it on, and waited for it to come up. After about a good 10 seconds of waiting, I got onto the Internet. I put in ' not allowed to know).com and got started! I hacked into the A.C.M. (Anime Computer Mainframe) I went into 'Inuyasha, By Rumiko Takahashi' changed a few things, and pushed 'ENTER'. Soon, I was downloading, after about an Hour or so, downloading, I clicked a few more buttons and. . . "Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked. I typed, "You're on my Laptop, and you belong to ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" ~*~O.o;;;~*~ "ZzZzZzZzZzZz. . . Wha? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked, just waking up. "You're on my Laptop, and you belong to ME!!! Haha!!" I said. "WHAT!?!" Kagome/Shippo/Miroku/Sango/Kikyo/Naraku/Kagura/Kanna/Kouga/Jaken/Ms. Higurashi/Jii-chan said. 'I guess there all he- WAIT! Where's Hojo, and Kouga's wolf tribe? And Kaede? And Sota? And Buyo? And Kagome's psycho Friends? And Ayami? And Kirara? And Rin?!?' I thought "Hi!! Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?. . . Sota." I came out of my thoughts when I heard this, and sighed. . . There they all were. So I told them who and what I am. Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha thought I saw crazy; I looked like a human, and smelled like one, too. So I toke off, my spell and, "WOW!!! A Fulled Blooded Inu-Youkai (Dog-Demon)" Inuyasha, said. "I didn't think anymore exsisted." Sesshomaru said, next. "I thought I was the only Full Blooded Inu-Youkai, left." "Don't flatter yourself." I said. "We have a lot of work to do!!! First I am going to need to know how much room you all need, 'cause I don't want you in a cage to small for you." I said, with a smile. "Cage?" Kagome/Sango/Shippo asked. "Yep a cag- HEY!!!! INUYASHA! KIKYO! What the heck do you think your doing?!? HUH?? HUH??!??" I typed so fast, that half of the words came out like, 'Yep a cag- HE!!~ INYSH@ KIYO~ Eha he heck do yo thin your doinf?@? HUH HUJ??~~??' "What?" Everyone asked. "Oui vie (I think that's how you spell it, it means Oh My God, I think in Jewish) So I typed it more slowly this time, when I was sure they understood I said. . . "Kikyo, you are not allowed to have Inuyasha, you BAKA!!" "Well, Inuyasha loves me, Right Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, acting like they loved each other. "Rig-WRONG!!! I HATE YOUR DEAD GUTS!" Inuyasha shouted. "Haha, I love playing with my little dollies." ~*~O.O~*~ "Why did you do that?!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Hmmm, Sesshomaru, would you like to see the outside world?" I said, ignoring Inuyasha. "Sure." Sesshomaru said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~BLIZZZZ~*~ ~*~CRACK~*~ ~*~BOOOOOOM~*~ "Hey Sessho-Koi!" I said, Hugging Sessy. "Hi." Sessy said, hugging my back. "WHAT?!? What about us?" They all yelled, but Kaede/Rin/Sota/Buyo (DUH!). "If I was to let you all out I wouldn't be able to control you, besides. . . I wouldn't have my Zoo!" I said. Then having my head turned away from my Laptop, I was kissed Passionately by Sesshomaru. "Mmmmm." I said, into the kiss. But to soon, for me, it was broken. . . then Sesshomaru bent on one knee, and took my right hand into his. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and a grin, literally broke my face in half. "KawaiiLil-InuGurl. . . Will you be my Mate? And marry me?" Sesshomaru asked, hope in his eyes. "YES!!!!" I shouted, throwing my arms over the still bent Sesshomaru, and Hugging, him until he couldn't breath, and Kissing him all over his face. And then, he did something you might never thought he would. . . He SMILED!! At ME!!! "I am the Happiest, Luckiest, Coolest Female in the World. . . And I have you Sessy-Koi!" I said, looking at him with 'those eyes'. "And I the Happiest, Luckiest, Coolest Male in the World . . . And I have you Kawaii- Koi." Sessy said, hugging me. "Sessy?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked, back. "Would you like to help me with my Zoo?" I asked, again. "I would love to." He answered. "GREAT! Opps Sorry!" I said, rubbing his ears, then kissing them. ~*~Purrrrrrrr~*~ "Hehe. I guess you have a soft spot, too." I said. "You guess?" Sessho said, nuzzling my neck. "Haha!! Sessy stop it! Haha." I laughed. "Fine, ruin my fun." Sessy pouted. "Well, anyway . . . I guess you all can come out after all, well, all but Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga's Wolf Tribe, Ayami, Jaken, and I think that's it." I said, "What about you Fluffy?" I asked, Fluffy. ~*~Eye Twitches, and a Tick appears above it. ~*~ 'Fluffy?!? Fluffy thought.' "What about me?" Fluffy asked. "Well, anyone you WANT to invite, or NOT invite to our Wedding?" By now, I had forgotten, all about the Zoo. "Jaken WILL be there, anyone else I don't care." Sessy said, "Humph! Fine! Be that way! Jaken, Rin, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ms. Higurashi, Jii-chan, Kaede, Kirara, Kagome's Friends, and Sota are coming. O.K.?" I asked. "Fine." He answered. "Good. Now I need to go home all, it's getting really late. Sessy-honey, if you want to take my Laptop home with you and have fun with the characters you can . . . OH MY GOSH!! I soooooo forgot about the ZOO!" I yelled, hitting myself in the head with my hand repeatedly. "STOP!" Sessy yelled, taking my hand. "Oh Tey! Fluffy Wluffy Pluffy Dluffy!" I said, a little dizzy still. Then I fell, Sessy caught me though. "Ohh!!! Thankies Pumpernickel!" ~*~Raises Eyebrow~*~ "What did you call me?" Sessy asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pumpernickel! Why?" I asked, hugging him. "Pumpernickel . . . Riiiiiight, I am Taiyoukai of the Western lands . . . Where do you get the nickname Pumpernickel from?" Sessy asked. "My brain silly!" I yelled/said, petting his tail. "Figures." Sessy said. "Ok, well I should REALLY be getting home now, C ya'z all! Bye . . . Fluffy Pumpernickel!" "WHAT?!?" F.P. Yelled. (A/N: You all know what F.P. is right!?! Hehe) "You heard me! Fluffy Pumpernickel!" I yelled back. "Hmmm, well I don't want to fight with my beloved sooooo . . . I think I will take you up on that offer for your Laptop, but I don't know how to work it." F.P. said, picking up my L.T. and looking at it. After some time, about an hour or so, F.P. Finally got it! So we said our goodbyes, and we went our separate ways. After I got home, I told everyone what had happened . . . "So then he turned my head and kissed me, then asked me to Marry him, and to be his mate . . . And I said YES! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "Kawaii!" My mother said, "Your ONLY 13!!! I will not allow you to get married!" "But MOM!" I wined. "No if, an's, or, but's about it! No means NO!!!" My Mother said. So I walked up to my room, packed my clothes, wrote a note, leaving it on my bed, and jumped out my window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"KawaiiLil-InuGurl, can you come down here?" ~*~No answer~*~ "Kawaii!" Mother yelled, again. ~*~ Still No Answer~*~ "KAWAIILIL-INUGURL!!! Get your BUTT down HERE!" ~*~No reply~*~ "Where is that girl? I'm going to go check her room." Mother said. "O.K." Grandma and Aunt said. ~*~Knock, Knock, Knock! ~*~ "Kawaii, are you-" The door had opened, and she was gone, her closet was empty, and her window was open. "Oh no . . . What have I done?" Mother said, walking to the open window, and looking out.  
  
~*~At the same park~*~  
  
~*~Sniff~*~ "Why did she do that? Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sessy-poo: If you review enough, we might be able to bring the author back, but if not th-  
  
Inu-chan: I will be th-  
  
Kikyo: I will be the author!  
  
Sessy-poo: if you're the author we're all-  
  
Kikyo: First I will get rid of you! ~*~POOF~*~  
  
Sessy-poo: No!!- ~*~ GONE!~*~  
  
Inu-chan: Well, if you want to see 'Sessy-poo' **Pretend girls voice** again, Review!  
  
Kikyo: Come on Inuyasha, lets go 'play'.  
  
Kagome: Ewwww!! GROSS! Please REVIEW! We'll all die, if Kikyo is the author. 


	2. Bad AN! BAD!

A/N Sorry all, but not a chapter.  
  
To People:  
I receinty lost contact with one of my friend's. If you know her please tell her that 'ICQ has to be deleted from my computer so I can play one of my games, it will be gone by Christmas Eve. I still have her e-mail Address.' If you know her, or have contact PLEASE tell her that. Her name is GreenDragonSpirit. Remember if you see or know her, please tell her. . . PLEASE!!!  
  
To GreenDragonSpirit:  
If you are reading this, ummm. . . never mind. Just know that I have to get rid of ICQ because I can't play one of my games, and it might not let me play some other games, in the future. I'm very sorry. But I still have your E-mail address^___^  
  
To People:  
Sorry all that this is not a chapter, I am having MAGER Writers block on all of my stories. Again, Sorry!  
  
~~~~~KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
P.S. Thank you soooo very much, all of my fan's and reviewers for everything. If you have any idea's. Just send 'em to me-^.^- THANKS!!!! 


End file.
